Miss Sprinkles
Miss Sprinkles is a male contestant on The Shopkins Game, The Shopkins Game Again, and Battle for TSG. He was formerly a member of the Squashy Grapes before moving to team Another Name, and he was a member of W.O.A.H Bunch and The Losers!, which is his current team. He is shown to have a strong hatred towards Lala Lipstick to the point where the two of them frequently slap each other in episodes, though a valid reason for this is never specified. He also dislikes the Lala Lipstick Speaker Box because it was built by Lala Lipstick. Personality He is portrayed as a fairly nice person who has conflicts with others at times, the most notable of which is with Lala Lipstick. In season 1, Miss Sprinkles and Lala Lipstick both have shown major hatred towards each other, often getting into slap fights and insulting each other. They appear to have become friends in episode 25. However, in Season 2, Miss Sprinkles has grown slightly distanced from Lala Lipstick, and the two enemies still show distate for each other. Nowadays, Miss Sprinkles has become more of a leader and a strategist coming up with new ideas to help his team along with Crown Jules (like team switching and using teammates' abilities to benefit them in certain challenges). Without him to get the job done at times, W.O.A.H. Bunch wouldn't be as successful as they are now. Despite being the last person safe in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Miss Sprinkles still manages to keep his team as successful as can be and still constantly thinking on his feet. Since BFT, the two seem to have become friends again, with Lala Lipstick even considering Miss Sprinkles as one of his buds, along with Apple Blossom and Crown Jules. Trivia *Miss Sprinkles was the last person eliminated before the merge in TSG. *He was the first to get 30 or more votes, getting exactly 30 at that time. *Miss Sprinkles was the only contestant to be eliminated during the team switching portion who actually had the most votes from the viewers. *Miss Sprinkles is one of the three contestants to not have won the challenge in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, along with Crown Jules and D’lish Donut. *After D’lish Donut elimination, up to team swaps in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Miss Sprinkles was the only remaining male character on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Miss Sprinkles is the 18th object to speak on the show. *Miss Sprinkles is currently the only male contestant that won a prize in TSGA. *Coincidently, both Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles have killed Top Table at some point. *Miss Sprinkles was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Slick Breadstick as seen in episode 1. *Miss Sprinkles's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in Insectophobe's Nightmare and later used as OMM in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *In Get in the Van, Jenny Penny said that whenever he and Miss Sprinkles get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Crown Jules made Jenny Penny stand next to Miss Sprinkles, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Jenny Penny stated was true. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. ***Strangely, dollars in the $0 denomination appeared as well. ***Despite this, in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, they were seen standing next to each other, yet nothing happened, most likely due to the fact that the "port all" concept didn't exist then. ***He was the first contestant to slap someone in TSG. *Miss Sprinkles is the only male to be standing on a platform and land in the Tiny Loser Chamber, the others being Lippy Lips (in Hurtful!), Slick Breadstick, and Berry Tubs, all of which are females. *Miss Sprinkles is the only contestant who attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he received 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. *Miss Sprinkles is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. *Miss Sprinkles was the only male contestant that got eliminated in the three-team stage of TSG. *Miss Sprinkles has an exact total of 760 likes in TSGA so far, giving him the total amount of likes on his team. *Miss Sprinkles was the first contestant to win a prize in TSGA. **He was also the first male contestant to win a prize. *He and Apple Blossom are the second recommended couple. *Miss Sprinkles is confirmed to be a switch by 21tscott on his Twitter. *Miss Sprinkles could possibly have a crush on Crown Jules seen in BFT 1 when he complains after Four disfigures her. *Miss Sprinkles is one of the two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons (TSG, TSGA, GST, BFT). The other one is Lala Lipstick. *Not counting his possible death in GST 1, Miss Sprinkles has only died because of bugs. *Miss Sprinkles and Macy Macaron have the lowest death count of all the 20 original contestants. *In the game Tidepool, there is a can that looks like Miss Sprinkles, named "Canny." Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters